Foggy Nelson
Franklin "Foggy" Nelson is a fellow lawyer and the best friend of Matt Murdock. Biography Early Life When Nelson was a young boy growing up in Hell's Kitchen, he had a rivalry with Brett Mahoney that lasted the majority of their childhoods.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Sometime later, Nelson heard about another boy named Matt Murdock, who had been blinded in an accident where he had tried to save an old man. Although Nelson had dreams of becoming a lawyer, his mother was desperate for him to become a butcher instead; he often suspected she simply liked the idea of free ham.Daredevil: 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock College Years Meeting Matt Murdock ]] Years later, Foggy Nelson got into Columbia University law school, shortly after he arrived he met his new roommate Matt Murdock, Nelson remembered Murdock from the news story many years previously and called him a hero. The pair struck up an immediate friendship that would last their entire lives, Nelson often teasing Murdock about his blindness while Murdock would tease Nelson about many of his poor life choices, such as he decision to join a course studying Punjabi simply to get close to a girl. After graduating, the pair got work as interns for a large corporate company called Landman and Zack; during this time Nelson had a brief sexual relationship with his co-worker Marci Stahl. Eventually both Nelson and Murdock were offered jobs with the company; although Nelson was highly enthusiastic about the idea, Murdock did not like the thought of working for such a large soulless company, and convinced Nelson that they should instead create their own firm. Nelson agreed so they refused the offer and set about building Nelson and Murdock. Nelson and Murdock ]] A little while later, Nelson booked a meeting with a realtor to look at new office spaces for their law firm; he called Matt Murdock to remind him and mockingly asked if he had a girl in bed with him. While on his way to the offices, Nelson visited his old friend Brett Mahoney and gave him a bag of cigars for his mother in exchange for any tip-offs about new cases in which they could work as the lawyers. In the office they both teased the realtor about her awkwardness regarding Murdock's blindness, Murdock told Nelson he was welcome to have the room with a view. They then put an offer in for the office and moved in the same day.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Defending Karen Page ]] Nelson later received a phone call from Brett Mahoney regarding a homicide, in which a young woman named Karen Page had seemingly stabbed her co-worker to death after drinks. Nelson and Matt Murdock spoke to Page who insisted that she was innocent. Although Nelson was unsure that they should take the case as Page seemed to be undoubtedly guilty, Murdock insisted that they do as he had a feeling that she was telling the truth. Before the case could go to trial however, Page was nearly assassinated in her jail cell, leading to Nelson and Murdock to have her released. After they interviewed her, looking to find out the reasons for the assassination attempt, it was agreed that she should sleep at Murdock's apartment to ensure she was not targeted again. The next morning however she explained that she had returned to her apartment during the night and was attacked again, only to have been rescued by a man in a mask, who had later exposed Union Allied Construction as the ones responsible for the attacks. With her case cleared, Nelson, Murdock and Page celebrated and offered Page a job as their new secretary at Nelson and Murdock. Late Night Drinking ]] While Nelson was working late in the office, he sang loudly and happily to himself, but was horrified when Karen Page called out to him to tell him that she was also in the office and could hear him. Nelson asked her why she had not gone home and she revealed that she did not want to go home after the attacks; Nelson suggested that she should instead join him for a drink. At Josie's Bar, Nelson spoke to Page about her experiences; when it became clear that she was desperate not to return home, he told her that they would instead spend the whole night together drinking. As the night wore on, Nelson spoke to Page about his past and how he was an extremely awkward character in Law School. At one point during the night they went to Matt Murdock's home and tried to convince him to go out drinking with them; however, Murdock did not answer his door and their loud shouting and banging awoke his neighbor.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man Defending John Healy in court]] The next morning, Nelson returned to the office with a terrible hangover and asked Page never to let them go out drinking all night again. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of James Wesley, who offered them the chance to represent his client John Healy, who had been arrested for murder. Although Matt Murdock initially showed rude distrust towards Wesley, much to Nelson's annoyance, he appeared to change his mind later and they accepted the case. Nelson met with Healy and it soon became clear to him that Healy was highly experienced in courtroom proceedings. Nelson and Murdock worked out a case of self-defense based on missing evidence and poor witness testimonies. During the trail, Nelson gave the first speech to the jury in which he defended Healy passionately. Murdock gave the second speech the next day. The jury came to a Hung Jury and allowed Healy to go free.Daredevil: 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm Helping Elena Cardenas ]] A few days later, Karen Page revealed to Nelson that she had bought a lot of office equipment and used the company's bank details to pay for it.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood Nelson later found Page trying desperately to make the fax machine work with little success; he jokingly mocked her about the idea that she should be nicer to machines before machines take over the world. Murdock began asking the pair about a Russian having his head cut off but they were interrupted by the arrival of Elena Cardenas. She revealed that they had been recommended to her by Brett Mahoney's grandmother; Cardenas explained that she needed help as the landlord who owned her property was trying to kick her out and demolish her home without her permission. They learnt that the landlord was being represented by their previous employers Landman and Zack. Murdock revealed that he was too busy to go there and told Nelson to go in his place. ]] Nelson arrived at the Landman and Zack Building, bringing Karen Page along for comfort. He was greeted by his ex girlfriend Marci Stahl, who had taken the job he and Murdock had been offered and revealed she was now part of the team representing Armand Tully, Mrs. Cardenas' landlord. Stahl mocked Nelson for his current work position. Nelson and Stahl argued about what move should be made; Stahl claiming that it was in Mrs. Cardenas' best interest to move while Nelson and Page argued that the workman acted illegally. Nelson remained confident and told Stahl that he would see her in court as they were acting illegally, as he left he commented on Stahl's lack of a soul since working for Landman and Zack. ]] Nelson and Page later visited Mrs. Cardenas at her home. Seeing the abysmal state the property had been left in, Nelson offered to help her with her housework. After he and Page had cleaned her home, Mrs. Cardenas insisted on making the pair dinner, to which they happily agreed. The pair sat down and enjoyed their client's cooking and joked about whether or not they were technically now on a date. Nelson proceeded to tell her tales of him and Murdock in Columbia University, including a tale of how they move all of Murdock's furniture to the room down the hall to confuse him. While they they eating their food, a massive explosion happened just outside the building, knocking the pair off their chairs and causing damage to the building. Mrs. Cardenas arrived with a head injury and Nelson went to check if anyone else was injured before taking her to the hospital.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire from hospital]] Once at the hospital, Nelson ensured that Mrs. Cardenas received medical attention before getting his phone to call Matt Murdock to ensure he was alright. Before he could make the call, Page noticed the blood coming from his side. At this point Nelson discovered he had been injured in the explosion and was taken away by the doctors. While in his hospital bed, Nelson asked about Murdock, and Page told him they had not been able to get ahold of him. Nelson tried to go look for him but Page insisted that he stay where he was; he then tried to call him again but got no reply.Daredevil: 1.06: Condemned Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Lawyer': Nelson went to college and graduated with honors in law. *'Multilingualism': While in college, Nelson learned how to speak and understand Punjabi. Relationships Family *Father *Mother *Cousin Allies *Nelson and Murdock **Matt Murdock - Best Friend **Karen Page - Co-worker and Former Love Interest *Brett Mahoney - Friend *Elena Cardenas † - Client and Friend *Ben Urich † *Marci Stahl - Love Interest *Josie *John Healy † - Client *Carl Hoffman - Client *Gary Feinstein - Friend Enemies *Wilson Fisk *Joseph Pike *Stewart Schmidt Appearances Trivia *Foggy Nelson was previously portrayed by Jon Favreau in the non-Marvel Cinematic Universe film . References External Links * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Lawyers Category:Landman and Zack Employees Category:Nelson and Murdock Employees Category:Multilingual Characters